Dolls, lovely dolls EN
by Cyrielle13
Summary: In a child's room, where sleeps an adorable little girl, there in the corner, several stuffed animals and dolls, all as unusual as beautiful...


**Titre :** Dolls, lovely dolls EN.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Pairing :** Nothing.  
**Warning :** Nothing.  
**Summary : **In a child's room, where sleeps an adorable little girl, there in the corner, several stuffed animals and dolls, all as unusual as beautiful...  
**Disclaimer :** Amaélys and Ewen are mine. Dolls and stuffed animals are Yana Toboso and Jun Mochizuki.  
**Character(s) :** Amaélys | Ewen | Various characters.  
**M/A : **Yeah, well ... Here's a crossover between Pandora Hearts and Black Butler, themed dolls and stuffed animals. I translated my best in English, because I'm not perfectly bilingual, my biggest regret. I hope to not having made too many mistakes and you'll like it.

* * *

**Dolls, lovely dolls**

In a child's room, with completely white walls, lying on the left side of his body, an adorable little girl slept. His pale skin, livid, married perfectly with its fine and thick hair Argentine amber tints. Under the sheet he used as a cover and her nightdress, both immaculate, you could see his chest heaving slowly and steadily. One of his arms hanging off the bed, kept a stuffed toy.  
It was a most unusual rabbit. It was not white pearl eyes fixed brown glass. His coat was blond as wheat and his eyes were buttons on a beautiful emerald green. In addition, the stuffed rabbit was a little bright green shorts with white stripes and red and a white shirt and red tie undone. In one of his legs was a pocket watch made of metal, the chain was lost in one of the pockets of the shorts.  
Besides, if you looked into the room, we saw a strong patch of color in a corner, far from the sunny window. Clear raspberry pink bed was suspended from the ceiling, while the floor was covered with a thin light blue comforter. White cushions, candy pink table with silverware of the same color plastic and fluff all shapes and all sizes mingled together, forming a strange sight.  
There were around, so we removed that the girl had in hand, two other rabbits. The first was black and wearing a red coat with the bottom edge of a series of white tiles and shorts of the same dark color as the coat. His eyes were hand embroidered X-shaped, purple with black thread. The second seemed pretty mundane, with its white fur. Dressed as a butler, his eyes were like his fair congener or buttons. The only difference was in their color; hers were red as blood.  
In the pile of fluff, we also saw other animals. There was a raven, a horse, a lioness, a cat, a hare, a dormouse and a spider.  
The crow, dressed all in black, had a hat on his head to the seam and coat with sleeves widened to get the wings of the toy. A large amber belt going into the back of the bear. Golden glass beads symbolize the eyes.  
The horse had fair mane and fur, but wore a dress of fuchsia fit for a princess, which made it clear that, for the child, this toy was a girl. In one of his legs, there was a small range of colored paper. The lioness, similarly as the mare was fair, but rested on his back a hooded cape of a very dark red, almost purple.  
The cat was a bright red, bloody see. Beads yellow green glass made up eyes, while plastic glasses were the same red on the nose of the toy. A scarlet coat, whose back was adorned with a huge black satin ribbon, covering the cat, although it seems to have been put on with difficulty, as he stopped at three quarters of the front legs. He smiled, but the stitching on white fabric, forming shark teeth, gave him a predatory air.  
As for hare, he had a very short brown fur and glass bead eyes were green and surrounded by classic white dark glasses, and he was wearing a jacket with a chocolate brown with a yellow moon on grimacing one edge, tie a lighter shade of green and brown striped vest different colors.  
The dormouse, it was Venetian blond and brown chocolate buttons and had the same green color as the hare framed by very impressive spectacle. He wore a red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt with a pretty bow tie.  
Finally, the spider was also simple, with its black body hairy, eight arched legs, abdomen imposing, rounded mandibles and multiple glass eyes. These were yellow; as if we had wanted to give it the color of gold, and a pair of classic glasses had been stapled to his round head. Moreover, if we returned the stuffed animal on the back, it was discovered that the reason for the fur like a butler suit.  
There was not just as toys shaped like animals. We also saw four dolls, all strange and beautiful.  
First, like all others, was a man. With its creamy white nylon hair and single red eye embroidered on the cloth which formed his mind, he was already a funny character. But it was not counting his armor dark purple and lilac fabric, which was over a mini light gray tunic. It looked like a knight without a sword.  
The second was that of a doll dressed as a prince. Fully dressed in blue, there was a boy who, like the first, hiding one of her eyes a beautiful Riviera hue beneath a lock of hair, but it was the right eye, and not the left.  
The third was a man with long silver hair with bangs across her eyes. A small black top hat with a big dark purple ribbon and with a little yellowed paper on which was written "10/6" was attached to the hat with a fork-shaped heart. Dressed in a long black coat, waistcoat with a deep purple and a white shirt and a black pants vertically and white boots and a little curved tip scratched a big bowtie the same purple color as the rest of the center was a small skull without jaw almost completely concealed throat.  
The last doll was that of a priest with a nylon hair turning brown almost completely dressed in red and white, with a nice little plastic rosary beads surrounding the neck. She was so banal, surrounded by others, we might not notice it.  
Suddenly, the girl's eyelids began to flutter, before opening. His eyes were very strange, because the right eye was a beautiful blue satin, while the left was green and yellow. She stood up slowly, sat on his mattress and rubbed his eyes, dropping his fair bunny in her lap. When she was fully awake, she again took the plush.  
"-Hello Oz!", she said, very happy with her clear and sweet voice. "You did a good sleep?"  
She then came out from under the sheets and went to join his other stuffed toys and dolls.  
"-Look Oz, it is Alice and Sebastian! They are very happy to say hello! '', she cried again, knowing full well that it was intended for doggies. She placed her rabbit-side of the other two, and then went to "greet" the other.  
-How are you, Gilbert? And you, Ronald? Oh, you're still asleep, you're a lazy fat! , she is outraged. Tell him, William, it's not good to oversleep! , she added toward the hare. She also grabbed the plush, took in the legs and stood in front of the muzzle dormouse.  
-Knox, wake up, Mr. Undertaker ahead for tea! , she said, copying a very serious male voice. She rested immediately after, to enter the red cat she approached William and Ronald.  
-Oh, Willou! , she said in a shrill voice. Let me wake for you!  
All of a sudden, without really realizing it, the little girl gave a little kick on his teddy shaped raven, which fell on the side. She turned her gaze to the multicolored animal, and then turned to her, still holding the cat in her hands.  
"-Look, Grell, you scared to Gilbert! You know he's afraid of you! ", scolded the little girl. "Nasty pussy, nasty!"  
She then turned to the other two bobbles, then his eyes widened.  
"-Well, Ronald woke up! It means Undertaker can have tea with everyone! "  
The silver deposited on the cozy Grell, then walked awkwardly to the doll representing the man who has the same hair color as her. It was also his favorite. She took the doll, and then carefully replaced his hat on his head, before putting it to the table.  
"-Who wants to have tea with us," she asked her toys. "You Ciel? Yes? You're nice, because that would be full of candy! You too, Xerxes? And you, Sharon? Naturally, William, Ronald and Grell will be there ... "  
In turn, as she called them, the girl took them and put them around the table. She "woke up" Gilbert and placed away from Grell and Oz and Alice joined him soon after. The girl then took the last doll, and then turned to the lioness.  
"-Lottie, you do not want to come?", she asked. "Why? Because Xerx', Sharon, Gil, Oz and Alice are there? You're really bad ... "she whimpered. She put it in the corner, then took the white rabbit and pretended that it was he who put the tea into small cups to Grell, Undertaker, William, Ronald, and Ciel itself. She then redeposit teapot and Sebastian, then turned to the plush spider and refit the same stratagem to other cups.  
-You see Claude, that to not finish as yesterday!, she exclaimed, visibly happy. She then continued her little game for five minutes, until a man enters the small room. He had fair hair a beautiful Venetian and large very soft lavender eyes. Dressed completely in white, as the priest doll, he smiled.  
-What are you doing, Amaélys? , he asked softly.  
-I take tea with everyone! , she said cheerfully. Uh no, she corrected, there's Lottie wants not take it, then punish them for being bad, I made the corner.  
-You did well, the young man nodded. So, is this one of your butlers would serve me a cup of tea? , he added, sitting next to the little girl.  
-Claude, you want to use a Ewen? , asked Amaélys the spider, before taking it and gently grasp the teapot and "fill" an empty cup. While silver redeposit toys in their places, he took the cup and slowly drank imaginary tea. The girl then told the little gossip of the morning to his mentor.  
-In addition, Ronald did not want to wake up!  
-You told him that laziness is one of the seven deadly sins?  
-Uh, no ... But William told him that it's not good to sleep when someone is waiting for you for tea!  
-That's good. Say, do you know what time is it? , questioned Ewen, depositing its "empty" cup on the table. The little girl shook her head.  
-It's time to go to school!  
-Already? , grumbled Amaélys, who nevertheless knew it would be pointless to complain. But she did not want to go, because Ash was always laughing with her. And it was worse when he was Angela!  
-No discussion! , he cut off, getting up and leaving the room. The girl sighed, then turned to the priest and took the doll.  
-Say Harris, you believe that God will reward me for support Ash? , she asked in a tone of confidence. She was silent a moment, then smiled.  
-You're very kind, Harris!  
She stood up, greeted each of her stuffed animals and dolls, then rejoined Ewen outside her room to take breakfast and then went to school.

* * *

**M/A : **And? My English is not too bad, I hope to? If I made mistakes, I'd love you to tell me why, that I mayest improve.  
And if you're interested (but if you can read the French), the original version, so in French, is available.  
The next time and thank you in advance for your comments.


End file.
